characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett is a bounty hunter and minor villain from the Star Wars film franchise. He is one of the saga's most memorable and popular characters. Background Boba Fett was born as a perfect genetic clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett on the isolated ocean planet of Kamino. He was raised as a fairly normal child by Jango, who taught him the basic skills needed to become a bounty hunter, until a fateful meeting with the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan had been sent on a mission to track down the attempted assassins of Senator Padmé Amidala, ultimately leading him to Jango. Forced to flee from Kamino, Boba and his father escaped in their ship, Slave I, and fled to Geonosis, where the Separtists had payed for Jango's services. The two were soon caught in the beginning of Clone Wars, where Jango Fett was killed by the Jedi Master Mace Windu in battle. Swearing a quest of vengeance, Boba soon founded his own group of bounty hunters, who shaped him into the bounty hunter he would become in his adult years, going on several jobs throughout the Clone Wars, often with the aim of killing Jedi. Eventually, Boba Fett found himself working for the likes of Jabba the Hutt and the newly formed Galactic Empire, who would give him jobs to hinder the light side for the rest of his life. Powers & Abilities Equipment *'Mandalorian Armor:' Boba's main body armor, it is composed of the highly durable mandalorian iron and grants the bounty hunter several benefits to aid him in his missions. **'Enhanced Durability:' Due to its highly durable composition combined with a micro energy field around it, Boba's armor can shrug off all kinds of attacks, even shrugging off lightsaber blows. **'Enhanced Vision:' The armor's helmet comes equipped with multiple scanners that can track over 30 targets at once, see in the infrared spectrum, and it even grants Boba Fett a 360° view of his surroundings. **'Temperature Regulation:' No matter what environment he's fighting in, Boba Fett's armor regulates the temperature inside it to keep the bounty hunter comfortable. **'Air Tank:' The armor is equipped with an air tank that lets Boba breathe in situations he otherwise wouldn't be able to, like underwater or in space, for 5-10 minutes. **'Wrist Gauntlets:' On the arm pieces of the armor rests 2 armored gauntlets that Boba Fett has armed with multiple weapons. ***'ZX Miniature Flame Projector:' The left gauntlet possesses a small flamethrower that can spew a 5-meter stream of fire when Boba desires. He carries enough fuel to fire up to 3 minutes straight. ***'Fibercord Whip:' A 20-meter durable rope that Boba Fett can fire to bind up enemies and immobilize them. ***'Wrist Darts:' Boba Fett could use the gauntlet to fire darts that could used to poison, kill, or stun opponents. He also carried a few explosive or acid tipped to fire at enemies as well. ***'Dur-24 Wrist Laser:' Housed in left gauntlet is a laser that he can fire from 50 meters away with a force comprabale to blaster rifles. ***'Wrist Missles:' The gauntlets could fire a variety of different missiles at Boba's enemies, such as the tracking MM9 Mini Concussion Rocket or the Type 12-B Stun Rockets. *'Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack:' Boba Fett's signature jetpack that gives him up to a minute of flight to jet around the battle field. **'Grappling Hook:' On the jetpack lies a large, magnetically powered grappling hook that Boba can use to quick traverse the area if he runs out of flight. **'Anti-Vehicle Homing Missile:' Perhaps his most destructive weapon, Boba Fett houses a single-shot missile on his jetpack that will track its target when fired and can destroy vehicles in a single explosion. *'EE-3 Carbine Rifle: '''A semi-automatic blaster rifle modeled after that of a Stormtrooper's. It houses a scope for aiming and fires powerful energy bolts that can kill most foes in one blow. *'Sacros K-11 Blaster Pistol: A short-ranged sidearm blaster that Boba could use if his Carbine Rifle were ever disabled. *'''Concussion Grenade: Explosive bombs Boba could either throw or fire from a grenade launcher. *'Lightsaber:' Boba Fett carries a lightsaber as a trophy from a mission, and he occasionally uses it in battle. His lightsaber is a small metallic handle that can create a 4-foot long green plasma blade contained in a magnetic field. With it, Boba can easily cut through almost any material like hot butter or to deflect blaster bolts back to sender. Feats Strength Speed *Jetpack can fly 90 mph. Durability *Survived blowing himself up with grenades to escape the Sarlacc Pit. *Armor can take blows from lightsabers. Skill *Defeated hundreds of Jedi and Sith in his bounty hunting career. *Surpassed his father and genetic template Jango Fett, the previous most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. *Almost killed Obi-Wan Kenobi when he was 10 years old inside the Slave I. *Held his own against Darth Vader, one of the most skilled duelists in the galaxy, multiple times in lightsaber combat. *Escaped the Sarlacc Pit using grenades. Weaknesses * Equipment Dependence: Boba Fett may be a very smart and skilled bounty hunter, but all of his offensive might and mobility come from his equipment, and he can be seriously hampered if he loses some of it. *'The Sarlacc Pit' Fun Facts *Despite being a major fan favorite character in Star Wars and one of its most memorable villains, Boba Fett only says a total of 4 lines in the original trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Movie Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Firearms Users Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:True Neutral Category:Villains Category:Explosives Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lucasfilm